Look Away
by Eternalukyou
Summary: Youji, the Mega playboy, let's a child break his heart. Is there anything Omi can do to repair the damage he has done?


Look away  
By: Eternal_Ukyou  
  
Disclaimers: My second attempt at a WeiB Fic, please don't hurt me! I've only got the series in Japanese with Chinese Subtitles so I have no idea what's going on! hehe. Yes, it's a Yaoi, well sort. It's biases off the Youji x Omi paring.  
The song is by Chicago called 'Look away'  
  
  
  
The phone rang through Youji's cold apartment shrilly, shattering the stale morning air. Youji lay asleep on his bare mattress, the soiled sheets still laid on the floor from three days ago, they still reeked of Omi and Youji's last encounter. Youji's clothes lay on the floor at the foot of the bed, those trade mark leather pants, and black silk shirt he wore to the flower shop nearly everyday. A wilting bouquet of Freesia and Cattleya sat in a crystal vase in the dusty window sill. And the phone cried out again, causing Youji to stir slightly and groggily reach for the receiver.  
"Ah... mushi mushi..." Youji groaned through a sleep filled haze.  
"It's over Youji-kun..." It was Omi, speaking clearly on the other line.  
"What... what are you talking about?" Youji rubbed his eye and sat up on the creaky bed frame.  
"You and me... I-I found some one else."  
"Oh..." It slipped sadly over Youji's lips. "I-I'm happy for you Omi..."  
  
  
  
"You said... you wanted to help me... so I could... move on... and I did."  
"I'm... I'm glad Omi. I really am." A sudden pain welled in Youji's chest.   
"I'll see you tomorrow Youji, Ja ne."  
"Yea..." With a shaky hand Youji dropped the receiver back on it's base and laid back down, heavily shaken. He and Omi... where no more? After all they had been through in the past few weeks, that was it? It ended so simply as it started? No, Youji shook his head, this just can't be. Just yesterday Youji had told himself that, for the first time in his life, he through he was falling for Omi, deeply, truly. He had seen in side the boy, seen the shattered pieces and done everything he knew to try and mend the thing the boy called his heart. And now, he just said it was over? How could this be?  
  
  
  
Youji knew right then it could never be like it used to. Sure he was used to being dumped, but not by someone like Omi, who had come to him, asked for his help, only to dump him only after five all-to short weeks. He had done everything for Omi, everything he knew. He knew he could never look at the boy's hallow eyes the same again, and like wise. Omi would never look at him with the same glance. The same look of compassion and pain. That look was for someone else now. Someone who would never grasp the full beauty of those child-like eyes.   
  
  
  
Youji sat up in bed, and shook his head. He knew this was coming all along. He got up and dressed, in a clean pair of leather pants and a blue tank top, stuffed the dirty sheets on a garbage bag and left his apartment. He dropped the sheets off at the cleaners before heading to breakfast. He through it might be nice to stop before heading into the flower shop. The whole time he could only think of one thing, Omi. Omi had told him, that first night, that he wouldn't stay long. But Youji paid no regard then, He embraced Omi not only with his hands but his heart, and he had become badly burned. It had been a very long time, if ever, he had felt quite like he did now. With Asuka or the blue hair girl it had been short lived and painful in a different sort of way.  
  
  
  
Youji parked his car down the block from the flower shop, like he always did, and slung his apron over this shoulder. Just as he locked the door he heard the familiar sound of Omi's crouch rocket coming into the parking garage, and with in seconds Omi was racing up the ramp to the third floor where all four of them park nearly everyday. Youji felt the pain raise in his chest, and for some strange reason, tears began to accumulate in his jade eyes. Quickly he pulled down his sun glasses and leaned on his car as causally as he could. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes, just as Omi pulled up, parking next to him.  
"Morning Youji-kun." Omi smiled.  
"Hi..." Youji lit his cigarette and turned away from Omi.  
"Y-youji-kun?" Omi pulled off his helmet and reached out to Youji.  
"Look away..." Youji whispered softly, rasher uncharacteristically.  
  
  
  
"What?" Omi stopped. But he knew what Youji meant. In fact he had learned a great deal about Youji in the last few weeks. He had seen things, he doubted most of his girlfriends saw. He understood clearly why Youji wanted Omi to not look. He wasn't dense. So Omi shook his head, so his golden locks would fall back in to place, took his apron off his bike, and headed for the flower shop.  
  
  
  
Omi leaned against the counter and yawned as he dropped another spoonful of instant coffee in the machine. A morning ritual for him lately. Now that it had been he and Youji's job to open shop. (He had a hunch Aya and Ken had been sleeping together so he didn't complain) He looked out the window, Youji was sitting on a bench smocking a cigarette quietly. He had been sitting right there when Omi had first approached him about his situation, Youji had smiled warmly and told him he had come to the right man. Youji was amazing, sure he was a womanizing playboy who wanted every pretty girl in his briefs (granted he wore any) but Omi had agree that every swooning girl did have good reason. Maybe they where never meant as lovers, he and Youji,... but now, would they ever be able to be friends again?   
  
I tell you I'm fine, but some times I just pretend, wish you where holding, wish you where still holding.  
  
Aya and Ken showed up at about noon, and the four went into full gear. Throwing out the dying flowers, watering the new shipments, getting the orders ready to go out.  
"Oi, Youji-kun..." Omi smiled handing his a watering can. "Daijobu?"  
"Oh ah, yea, I'm fine." He lied.  
"Ya sure? You don't look so good?"  
"I'm fine!" He half yelled grabbing the watering can roughly so that some of the water splashed out on to the ground, and the toes of Youji's boots. He ignored it and went to half drown the orchids. He thought of the wilting Freesia on his window sill, and how Omi had brought them to him late one night three days ago, and how they had explored each other one last time. Then he hadn't thought it was going to be the last. And now he wished he had hung on to Omi's tiny frame longer. Omi had felt so fragile in his arms, so tiny. As if to squeeze him would be to snap him in half. But he never looked that way. Omi had always been strong, always stood up for himself. Maybe it was because he had to, being the youngest, but most used, member of WeiB. Or the fact he was alone. Youji didn't know that. He didn't realize it but he had long since missed the flower pots and was now proceeding to water the side walk.  
  
I just never thought that I would be replaced so soon, I wasn't prepared to hear those words from you. I know I wanted to be free, ya baby this is way we wanted it to be.  
  
After an all to stressful day at the flower shop, Youji lit up the last cigarette in the box and headed for his car. The least he was going to do was go out tonight. He couldn't stand to be alone, he knew he would only be invaded with thoughts of Omi.  
Lights flashed in a wide, spastic array of glowing, hazy color. Sweat slicked bodies swayed in wild motions on the crowed dance floor of some name less underground techno club. This was how he forgot. The ear splitting music blotted out all thoughts, the lights erased any memory, and the endless sea of people around him took the remaining bits of reality away. (and the best part, the hookers where young, cute, of both sexes and DIRT CHEAP!) Youji took a short breather and headed toward the bar, weaving desperately and finally retrieved the 300 yen bottle of water he had wanted, when he saw the two people he did not want to see. Omi, and some little green hared chick. Youji turned away and downed half the bottle quickly, hoping it was just some boy who looked like Omi. But, all to suddenly there was Omi smiling his 'hello's and introduction the well shaped girl, saying her name was 'Bulma'. Youji pushed Omi away and told him not now. He didn't have to put up with this. Not to mention he couldn't. He uncheck his coat at the door and headed up concrete corridor, and three flights of spiral, steel steps to the street. It was pouring out side, unending sheets of liquid silver. Youji stood on the side walk for a moment trying to flag down a taxi when again Omi came running up, this time the girl Bulma was about twenty feet behind him.  
  
  
  
"Youji! Youji-kun wait!" Omi ran toward him, Youji acted as if he wasn't there. "Youji! Please! You knew we where not going to keep it up! It was great... really... but it was only for awhile. You knew that... Youji-kun... please..." Omi was right up on him, looking up at the back of Youji's head. The sweat matted locks of auburn, and rain drops that ran down them only made him more sexy. The neon lights of the surrounding bars, and the illuminate and far off glow of moon light, the head lights of passing cars, all seemed to be pointed at Youji, as if for that one moment in time the world revolved about him. Omi could feel it too, that gravitational pull to Youji's body.   
"Go..." Youji snarled.  
"What?"  
"Go... go home Omi, little boys should be in bed by now. Little boys who play unfair game where the rules are different for grownups. So you had better run along home before you mommy gets worried."  
"Now Youji! That's below the belt!" Omi barked, Youji's insults weren't USUALLY bad, but this was going a bit far. If there was one thing Omi hated more than anything was being treated like a inferior. Youji turned and looked right in to Omi's eyes, the hard glare of jade made Omi look away. "Y-Youji...-kun..." Omi whispered and backed up a few steps. Not once in his life had he ever seen such a look in Youji's beautiful eyes. Something like intense pain and immense anger, like they where fighting each other for control, but until one won Youji didn't know how to feel, or what to say or do. So he got in the next Taxi and drove off.  
  
  
  
Youji laid silent between clean sheets, in his hallow apartment. A light summer wind caused his airy curtains to dance on it's gentle breeze, cast ghastly shadows across Youji's face, which was soft, half aware and full of remorse. In the window sill sat a fresh bouquet of Cattleya and Baby's breath sat in clean water. Youji wanted to let go. But he couldn't seem to drift off into the welcoming arms of sleep. It was as if he knew at the moment Omi was silently climbing the stairs to Youji's apartment. Omi slipped slowly up the concrete steps, following the well know path in pitch darkness. He paused for a moment and looked up, through a near by window, at the black sky. No moon lit up the velvet heavens this night, and the stars shown dimly through a thin layer of summer clouds. Omi sighed, I never through Youji would take it so hard. He through to himself, and continued his ascent.  
  
  
  
Omi slipped in the door marked 'Kudous' silently, closing it behind him. Youji appeared to be asleep on his bed, the city lights dancing across his beautifully pale face. Omi wallowed in the sight as he moved closer, soaking in the radiance of Youji's uncanny beauty. He edged closer to the bed, his movements as fluid as the assasin he was, as if to move to suddenly would be to shatter the perfect stillness of the room. He stood over Youji for a long moment, staring down on Youji's sleeping face.  
"Youji-kun..." Omi whispered, reaching out to Youji, to brush his hair out of his face. Omi gasped in fight as Youji reach up and grasp Omi's out stretched hand with a gentle firmness. His jade eyes came open and he instantly meet Omi's dazed glaze.  
"Y-Youji! I... came to.. um...-" For a split second he though Youji had hit him, he was caught somewhere between the ground, which he knew was not under his feet, and Youji's bed, which he knew he was not on top of. For that moment he could see everything clearly. The wall, the flowers in the sill, the clean sheets, his shoes that lay in the middle of the floor, Youji's clothes. Everything was in plain view. Everything. Then suddenly he was wrapped in a familiar embrace. Enveloped in thick linen and sweet smells he recognized instantly as his own, and that of Youji.  
"Omi..." The word slipped involuntarily over his lips.  
"Youji-kun..." Omi instantly buried his face in Youji's chest. Pressing him self against Youji's bare flesh. He could feel Youji's muscles tense up under his tight skin. His embrace became tight. He clutched Omi to him as if to let go would be to lose Omi forever. And maybe that's what Youji through... that maybe if he held on all night Omi would never leave him. And Maybe if he could stop the day the night would never end and this bliss would go on forever. But Youji knew, no matter how hard he wished it would never happen.   
"Youji..."Omi looked up at Youji, but with one strong hand Youji held the boys face against his chest. He didn't want Omi to see him crying.  
  
  
  
Youji yawned and slid the metal doors open, presenting the flower shop to the new day. The sun was just barely clearing the ocean, and starting on it's day journey to the heavens and back. It cast rose colored light across Youji's face. It was warm and Youji paused to bask in it. Momentarily enjoying the warmth he had long taken for granted. Down the side walk he heard a giggle and a familiar laugh. He looked over to see Omi, walking with his new green hared girl friend on his arm. They smiled at each other and Youji sighed.  
"I'm happy for you Omi..." He whispered so no one would hear and put the cigarette back between his lips.  
  
~**OWARI**~ 


End file.
